


The Thrill

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, HP: EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When Pansy forces Draco and Potter to spend time together planning a wedding for their friends, Draco didn't expect things to end up like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to "R" for the beta. She was brilliant. All the remaining mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended._

Draco pressed his palms against the wall and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to make a sound, not when Pansy was still in the other room. Not when Potter was inside him, bucking his hips with his hot breath against Draco's neck.

Potter grabbed Draco's hips, hard. Draco was certain they were going to be bruised from how tight Potter's grip was on him but he didn't care. He liked going home and looking at those bruises in the mirror.

Even though he was having a hard time keeping his moans to himself, Draco liked knowing Potter was going through the same thing. He'd lean close to Draco, groan against his ear so only Draco could hear him, before continuing to pump in and out of Draco's arse.

He should have thought of placing a silencing charm around them before doing this, but the moment Potter had grabbed him, all coherent thoughts had fled. When it came to Potter, Draco could never think straight.

Potter pulled him close, his grip now around his waist as he was _deep_ inside Draco. He was big. Bigger than Draco had ever had and it was amazing.

"Just...just..." Potter panted as he stopped moving and simply held Draco there. His cock was throbbing inside Draco, sending shivers up and down Draco's spine.

"We don't have a lot of time, Potter," Draco whispered and as he turned his head to look at Potter, Potter caught him in a deep, bruising kiss.

Then Draco did moan, and immediately gasped. Thankfully, it wasn’t too loud and they didn’t appear to have been caught. Not yet. Potter smirked at him and started moving again. Deep, slow thrusts that were just about going to make Draco explode with frustration.

Potter wrapped his other hand around Draco's cock and started to tug on it. Draco pressed his palms harder against the wall and hung his head low. He knew what Potter wanted. He wanted them to come together. He was good at that. Commanding Draco's body, willing it to do whatever Potter wanted.

It wasn’t like this when they started doing it: affectionate, tender, passionate. Maybe the passion had been there, but the sex was more hateful and desperate. They’d been desperate to one-up each other. Now they were only desperate when they weren't together.

Blaise was marrying Ginny Weasley and for some reason, Pansy had recruited both Draco and Potter for the wedding planning. It had been tense from the start, and Draco had hated every minute of it.

Potter pushed two fingers inside Draco's mouth. Draco sucked on them greedily, making Potter groan as he pushed back against Potter's cock, challenging him.

Potter had been nothing but silent through the ordeals of finding the caterers, arranging the decorators, picking out the flowers, and shopping for robes. When he eventually snapped, he'd done so at Draco.

They’d fought for hours that evening. Later, they’d fucked for even longer.

"Shit..." Potter breathed and threw his head back as he released Draco's cock and gripped his hips again.

After the first time, they'd avoided each other for days. Ultimately, Pansy had coerced them into a decorating project and they hadn't been able to get out of it. That afternoon, they'd fought again. Then Draco had come inside Potter's mouth.

The more time they'd spent together, the more they'd fought. The more they'd argued, the harder Draco came. He had no idea when they'd stopped avoiding each other and started to find reasons to spend time with each other.

Now they were supposed to be trying on the formal robes. The moment Draco had removed his clothes, Potter had grabbed him, turned him around, and begun fucking him.

"Are you two fighting again?" Pansy yelled, knocking on the locked door to the changing area. Thankfully, Draco had remembered to do that, at least.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Fine! But if you're not out here in the next five minutes, I'm coming in there. I don't care if you've not finished dressing. One would think you were the bride and groom and not just the wedding party."

"For fuck's sake, Pans..." Potter started pounding him hard, and Draco could feel his own orgasm on the brink. "Give me a minute!"

Draco barely heard her walk away, most likely cursing under her breath, when Potter spilled himself inside Draco. Hot liquid filled him and Draco balled his hand into a fist and bit down on it. He was desperately trying to not moan out how _much_ he was enjoying this when Potter pulled out of him, turned Draco around and dropped to his knees.

As usual, Draco was unsure at first, but then Potter grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on the back of his neck. Draco held Potter's head steady and started to fuck his face. When he came, he was tugging Potter's hair with both hands. 

They dressed in record time, and Draco quickly flicked his wand over both their robes to make them look well put together.

"That was close," Draco said as he opened the door and walked out of the changing area. Potter followed him a couple of minutes later. It was one thing when they were doing this at the end of the day when no one was around. Now that Potter had started to initiate sex at any chance he got, Draco worried they'd surely get caught one of these times.

"Oh! Excellent choice!" Pansy looked extremely pleased with herself and Draco's eyes widened to find Blaise and Ginny there with her. He'd had no idea they were going to be there. He panicked some more at the fear of getting caught with Potter—literally with his trousers down.

"Why did it take you so long to get ready?" Blaise asked, giving Draco a knowing smirk.

"Potter!" Draco huffed out. He'd no idea why, but he figured blaming things on Potter was just the way to go.

"It's not my fault. Draco grabbed the wrong size the first time," Potter snapped and Draco looked at him in surprise. Was he playing along or actually cross? Draco couldn't tell.

"Oh no, please don't start," Ginny said, sounding worried. "I can't deal with another headache from the two of you again today."

"Go back and try on the purple ones," Pansy said, turning away from Draco and Potter and placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Potter stalked back to the changing area and all but slammed the door in Draco's face.

"What is your bloody problem?" Draco asked, closing the door behind him when Potter grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him back.

"My problem?" Potter snarled. "My problem is that I can't keep my hands off you, and you find whatever reason possible to blame shit on me, and all I want to do is take you home and—"

"You forgot the robes!" Pansy yelled knocking on the door again.

"For heaven's sake!" Potter let Draco go to open the door, grab the robes from Pansy, and slam the door again. He handed Draco his robe and went off to the other side of the changing area, pulling the curtain between them.

This time when Potter came out dressed, he still looked furious. He brushed past Draco and out to the open space to meet the critics. Draco followed him, scowling all the same, annoyed and confused at Potter's reactions.

When it was finally decided what robes they were going to wear, Pansy left with Blaise and Ginny, leaving Draco alone with Potter again.

They dressed in their normal clothes silently. Potter hadn't separated them via the curtain again, but he barely gave Draco a second glance.

"What was that bit you said about the wrong size earlier?" Draco asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. He was afraid Potter was going to leave without saying anything.

"Oh. I just...had to come up with something quick." He looked at Draco as if Draco were the most exhausting thing ever. "It's what we do, right? We fight in front of them."

"We fight regardless."

Potter's shoulder slumped and he let out a long breath. "Right. It's what we do."

"Potter—"

"What, Malfoy?" Potter snapped and seemed to visibly cringe at the sound of his own voice.

"Are you hungry?"

Potter shrugged. "I could eat."

Draco nodded, gesturing towards the door. They exited the shop together and headed down Diagon Alley. They walked quietly for a long, long time until Draco stopped in front of a cafe and turned to look at Potter.

He raised an eyebrow and Potter nodded.

"After you," he said and they entered the cafe.

Potter went up to the counter to order and Draco took a look around. It was a small bistro with dark walls and deep red furniture. When Potter returned to the table, he was holding two cups of coffee with two small plates of sandwiches balanced precariously on top of them. Draco glanced down at Potter's fingers—remembering how not long ago they were grabbing onto _him_ for dear life.

"What is it?" Potter asked, clearly reading something from Draco's face.

Draco shook his head and took a bite of the turkey club and then drank his coffee. Their conversation was quiet and mildly pleasant. They talked about the upcoming wedding, Blaise and Ginny's honeymoon plans, and what they were thinking of getting as a wedding present.

Every time Potter licked his lower lip, Draco wanted to reach across the table to pull him in for a kiss. This was the most time they'd spent together when they weren't doing actual wedding stuff or fucking. It was strange and enjoyable.

It seemed that just as the sex had changed from hateful to affectionate, their association was also evolving. The entire time they'd been out together, Draco couldn't help but remember Potter's words from earlier: _all I want to do is take you home and—_ and what?

"Do you have a date for the wedding?"

"What?" Potter looked alarmed. His eyes widened and he pushed the empty sandwich plate away. "Fuck. I’m _in_ the wedding, why do I need to bring a date?" When Draco didn't say anything and simply fixated on Potter's fingers picking up the crumbs off the table, Potter asked, "Do you?"

Draco shook his head.

"So why are you asking me—Oh." Draco felt his face burning and he glanced away from the table, looking around the cafe, finding something else to focus on. "Do you want to be my date for the wedding, Malfoy?"

Potter reached across the table and placed his index finger on Draco's chin. He forced Draco to look at him, and when Draco did, he saw Potter's pupils were dilated, reminding Draco of the first time they'd fucked. How heated Potter's gaze had been and how Draco had been _willing_ to get lost in it.

"Come home with me tonight," Potter said. No, it wasn't Potter. Draco said that. Draco had just asked Potter to come home with him.

Potter grinned and then bit his lower lip. His eyes fell on Draco's lips and then quickly shot up to catch Draco's gaze. "Yeah. Okay..." He paused for a bit before adding, "Wanna see how good I am in the sack before committing to being my date for the wedding?"

"You're infuriating," said Draco and got up off his seat. He walked out of the cafe and Potter quickly caught up. "I want to see how good you are when it's not rushed and desperate. When there isn't a thrill of getting caught."

Much to Draco's surprise, Potter slid his hand in Draco's and laced their fingers together. "I've been waiting for that chance."

00—00—00

Potter's hands gripped the men's room counter tightly, his knuckles turning white, his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. He pushed down on Draco's cock looking so bloody hot, Draco nearly came right then and there.

After their coffee date, Potter and Draco had shagged almost exclusively in beds, at home. Sometimes, when they weren't able to make it to the bedroom in Potter's flat, they ended up on the sofa. Still, almost getting caught in a public place was no longer an issue.

Tonight was an exception. At the wedding reception, and sharing their first two dances in public— _outing_ their relationship—Potter had refused to keep his hands off Draco. When Draco determined that Potter wasn't going to behave himself, he'd grabbed Potter by his collar and dragged him to the loo.

After locking the door behind them and placing silencing charms, Draco had dropped to his knees.

Now he was inside Potter, his favourite place to be, and was fucking Potter with abandon. This didn't have the thrill of _almost_ getting caught—instead it was the thrill of knowing that everyone out there was _aware_ of what they were doing, and couldn't stop them.

As Potter's back was pressed against the counter, he released his grip and wrapped his hands around Draco's neck. He held him close, his breath hot against Draco's lips, and he begged for Draco to go harder.

"If you're about done..." Weasley's voice shot through the door, "some of us have had too much champagne already..."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered as he picked up the pace. Potter smiled at Draco briefly before he crashed his lips against Draco's and bit down hard on Draco's lower lip. His orgasm tore out of him and as Draco spilled inside Potter, he nearly lost his balance. They both toppled to the ground, Draco first and Potter on top of him with Draco's half-swollen cock sliding out of him.

Potter started to laugh, sounding like he was struggling to catch his breath. Draco joined him.

"Fuck, my back is going to hurt for days," Potter said, refusing to move off Draco’s lap.

"Your back? I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a while."

"I suppose it's safe to say we're absolutely done with shagging in public places, then." He smiled down at Draco with a softness in his eyes making Draco's heart melt. When Draco didn't reply, silenced by that tender look, Potter got up. "Come on, then. We've made a royal mess of our clothes."

They fixed their clothing before Draco charmed them clean and pristine again.

"Damn, I was enjoying that freshly shagged look you had going for you," Potter said, before pulling Draco in for a kiss.

They walked out to several glares and several grins; Draco felt as though he'd never been this embarrassed in his entire life. He wanted to hide his face in Potter's neck and Disapparate home.

As they danced together to the last song of the evening, Potter rested his head against Draco's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For being my date for the wedding."

Draco smiled and absentmindedly placed a kiss on Potter's temple. "I suppose I should thank you, as well."

"What for?"

"For being the best shag in _and_ out of the bedroom." When Potter smiled at him, Draco stopped dancing. He tightened his hold on Potter. Draco's expression grew serious for a moment before he said, "Take me home, Potter."

Potter grinned again and kissed Draco. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing those words."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Created for hd_owlpost 2016. Comment here or on [livejournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/146990.html) for the author.


End file.
